


Dreamy Dadly Dude

by guren666, Heal_L



Category: GamingFelix - Fandom, Goncy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dadly Goncy, Fluff and Mush, I'm blaming Dream Daddy for this title, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tsundere felix, this is too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: Felix had a thing for the popular guy who owned a successful bakery store. Over the years, they become good friends. Knowing very well he had no chance with Goncy, Felix tried to hide his unrequited feelings on a tight leash, but this morning he received a text message from the man himself.Was this the turning point for them?





	Dreamy Dadly Dude

He stirred on the bed, shutting down his alarm clock before it got too annoying.  Sitting up, his eyes switched to his phone. The young man checked for new messages.

 

There was one unread from Goncy. They lived in the same neighborhood for over eight years now. Felix could say he felt really close to him.

Goncy had that spark about him that made people feel attracted to him – his personality. Not that he liked him or anything. Felix decided it was high time he stopped procrastinating in bed and he went to do this morning routines.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now fully dressed, he went to work. On the way, he decided to stop by Goncy’s bakery, Sweet Delight. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon wafting from the slightly opened door was enough to make anyone passing by drool.

Goncy’s bakery was known widely and women from all age groups frequented his store. So one could say he was popular among women.

Felix walked inside, greeting Timmy who swished by him with a toast in mouth. “S’wy, gunna be late!” Laughing at his antics, he looked around. Most of the tables were taken by ladies in his group age, chatting among themselves excitedly. He took a seat not far from counter, which was currently empty. Goncy must be in kitchen, preparing a fresh morning batch of pastries.

Why would he call him over so early in the morning? Couldn’t it wait after they were both done with work? Sitting there, his eyes trailed at the huge clock on the wall.

There was still plenty of time. And so he waited at the table, impatiently tapping on the floor, which gained him a few snobbish scornful looks from the ladies, which dissolved when a tall, buff man with manly beard entered the room. Of course it was Goncy, this was his store.

Goncy brought in a huge tray with new baked goods for sale, humming to himself a song. Felix watched him with a slight smile. Goncy was always so positive about everything.

A total opposite of him.

He must have been deep in thought because suddenly the man himself was standing in front of him with a lopsided grin. “Hey man. I’m glad you made it.” Goncy spoke up to him and Felix looked at him, expecting an explanation as to why he wanted to meet so soon in the morning and why it was so urgent.

 

With one eye he saw the women gritting teeth and turning red in face. They looked as if they wanted to murder him for getting Goncy’s attention.

Why must this man be so popular with women? If only he wasn’t, then...

He shook head.

 

Get your head out of the gutter, Felix! His wife may be dead, but he’s still very much straight. Their close friendship has brought him so far only hateful glances from other regular customers and he was self – conscious about being in the center of attention. It made him feel anxious.

“Dude, are you okay?”

 

This man will be the death of him.

“Goncy, what’s this pressing matter you mentioned? I need to be on my way soon. My company doesn’t tolerate tardiness.”

He lied; his colleagues were always running late and they got only scolded, no penalty for being late. Felix just didn’t want to linger there with those women staring at him with murderous intent.

Goncy’s eyes darkened as his he leaned over the table. He was so close Felix could feel his body heat. “I want you to butter my bread.” He whispered and Felix’s face turned shades of red as he got the not so subtle message.

 

“I’ll come over later. Timmy is old enough to take care of himself. We’ll have the entire night for ourselves.” He winked at him suggestively and then went to stand behind the counter.

Felix heard enough. He practically ran away from Sweet Delight, not looking back.

When he put some distance between the bakery and himself, he stopped to catch his breath and sort out his thoughts. It was surely a joke. Goncy never implied he liked him that way.

Plus, he was a widower with a kid. This must be another of his jests. Maybe later in the afternoon he will receive a message it was all a joke.

 

There was no point in him getting hot and bothered over something that will not happen.

With such brooding thoughts whirling in his mind, Felix resumed to walk to his workplace and just survive this day.

 

* * *

 

 

That message never came. Goncy didn’t tell him he was just pulling his leg. Then he must have really meant that.

 

It was around 4.40 pm. He was on his way home, tired and he just wanted to watch something good in TV and go to bed early for once.

Upon reaching the front door of his home, Felix let out an exasperated sigh. He unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the lights in hallway.

He took off his coat, shoes and headed to his room to change clothes. Dragging his feet and suppressing a yawn, he changed into comfy clothing out of his strict suit attire.

In the middle of preparing a simple meal, his door bell rang. Felix dropped the potatoes he was peeling and went to answer. He took a quick look in the mirror, adjusting his clothes. Why the heck was he so nervous. He opened the door.

Goncy stood in a hoodie and jeans, very casual.

... So he really came. He half expected him to forget.

“Hey again. Eh... is now a good time?” Goncy asked and Felix’s mind trailed back to the mess in kitchen. “I’m cooking up something light. I didn’t think you’d really drop by. But, since you’re here, come in and take a seat in living room.”

He stepped aside and Goncy boldly walked in. He took off his shoes while Felix busied himself with locking up the main door.

The mood between them shifted rapidly. Felix coughed. “Right then. I’ll go to kitchen. Do you want coffee or tea? Or just water?”

Goncy wasn’t the type to wait for an opportunity, he made it himself.  He pinned Felix against the wall, their bodies only inches away.

Not liking this sudden development, Felix reversed their roles. Goncy’s eyes were wide in surprise for a few seconds, then his smirk returned and stopped moving. “What’s the matter? I’m here, vulnerable and at your mercy.” He whispered huskily in his ear, to which Felix lost his cool.

How many times he dreamed about this. Having him all to himself.

 

“I don’t want a one night stand. If that’s what you’re here for, the door’s over there.” Felix meant what he said. It would be worse if he got a taste of what it’s like, only to be replaced by someone else.

“Dude, what do you take me for? Do you think I go around the town bandicooting? I always reject all advances from people. But you’ve a special place in my heart. I loved my wife; but she died. I can’t be stuck in the past. Knowing her, she would want me to find someone who could fill that gap in my heart. And I chose you, Felix.”

 

 

Felix stepped away. “You’re not going to leave me? Get fed up with me and just say ‘goodbye’ and forget me?”

Goncy chuckled heartily and wrapped arms around him. He buried his head in the nook of his neck, enjoying the little embarrassed gasps he got from Felix. “I am serious about this – about _us_. Are you willing to give me a chance?”

 

Returning his hug, Felix held onto him, feeling a wild heartbeat; he had no idea whose it was. “If you leave me, I will never forgive you.” Felix told him.

 

Goncy gently grabbed his chin and they shared a sweet short kiss. They parted and both men smiled. Hand in hand, they walked to couch.

Instead of cooking, they decided to order a pizza and just spend the rest of evening together. They watched anime together until late night. Goncy texted Timmy he’ll be staying over tonight.

He’ll tell him soon about his new relationship. The kid was open minded, just like his mom was. Goncy had an inkling his son liked Felix and his stern, but soft on the inside attitude.

 

Sometime around 1 am Goncy fell asleep on the couch and Felix didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he just spread a warm thick blanket over him. He slanted a bit and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight.” He whispered  and with a smile on his face he tip – toed to his bedroom to catch some sleep.

 

Laying in bed, he couldn’t believe his incredible luck of getting exactly what he wanted. And it all happened so fast.

Felix smiled to himself, wrapping himself in a blanket like a burrito.

 

From here, his life was about to get interesting. And less boring with someone as Goncy as his partner.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_

**Author's Note:**

> My co - author helped me out with some bits and gave me good ideas. This fanfic wouldn't even exist without his suggestion, so shout out to Luke! Check out his fanfics ;)


End file.
